


APH Asian Week 2020

by Chthonic Moon (ASilentVoice42)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: After that will be all about culture and slice of life, Blood, But it's related to the prompts and it add so much to the story, F/M, Family, Gen, History, I don't delve deep into it but it's there, I swear I don't like politics, Just like how I always write, Korea Division, Not really Hong Kong or Taiwan politics, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Philosophy, War, also, but there are tension, can't wait, no beta we die like men, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentVoice42/pseuds/Chthonic%20Moon
Summary: A collection of prompts made by @aphasiaweek on tumblr. Unfortunately I will not do the first day because I don't have time. But I promise to add it one day.
Relationships: Taiwan/Vietnam (Hetalia), Thailand/Vietnam (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 2: South Korea//History/"All that blood was never once beautiful. It was always just red."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Korea remembering a past he burried deep. Taiwan helped him open up.  
> Day 1: South Korea//History//"All that blood was never once beautiful. It was always just red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that they're not in SK so that's why they are speaking both English and Korean. Also, just one more reason for SK used of Korean, if you read the fic, you will kinda guessed that SK is nervous so I tried to let him deflect his nervousness but jokingly saying sorry in Korean. There's a reason why I used the casual way of sorry instead of having any of the polite ways.

Blood, red, stink of iron. He remembered, he always remembered, because that's what he was born from. War and blood. He remembered how the story of the three kingdoms was formed. Koguryo in the north, Paekche in the southwest, and Silla in the southeast. Korea was borned from war, the war when Silla defeated its rivals and unified most of the Korean. He hated war, he hated how it had divided his country, his brother, his own people to what it is right now. How could it-

"Hey!? Kid?! What are you doing in the middle of the street?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" He opened it, he saw himself in the middle of the street, just spaced out into the universe, he flashed his millions dollars smile. 

"미안해요, everyone! I was distracted by this girl's pretty face over here!" Some people sighed, some others looked at him angrily, but the girl just smiled.

"It's ok, Yong Soo. You're just a himbo anyways." Well, a lot can be say about that, but did the personification of Taiwan just admit that he was a himbo? 

"Hah! Knew it, but let's get out of the street, Soo." Chia-Ling was right. He has been causing enough traffic trouble today. 

"Sure, Ling! Let's goooo!" They ran out the street, then onto the sidewalk before Linh gripped Yong Soo arms, eyes widen in worries. 

"You're okay, Yong Soo? You looked like you'd seen a ghost when you saw that lady." Chia-Ling was white, her eyes narrowed and confused, along with a lot of emotions. She always knew too much. 

"Nothing! It's just! I just remembered something! I forgot to buy some snacks!" Chia-Ling looked at him very weird, she narrowed her eyes and confronted him. 

"This is about her wearing red, huh?" Nothing, nothing, nothing, he sees nothing, he hears nothing, his mind' s empty. Spinning, spiral and quiet, so so quiet in this nothing place. 

* * *

"Yong Soo! Listen to me!" The moment he opened his eyes, he realised he had arrived home, with Chia-Linh by his side, gripping his arms tightly, holding him down on the chair, he looked around. The house was in disarray, Chi (Taiwan's nickname), hair and clothes was shuffled and wrinkled, what happened? 

"Wha-what? How did I-?" She slowly released him, then her hand softly held his cheek. She was never intimate with him, but she understood when it's need to be. 

"You were having an episode. Rest, you have been fighting for far too long."

"All that blood." His voice cracked under the weight of a thousand year, he stumbling to find himself, his hand gripped Chi's shoulders, his head's burried in her neck, he pulled her closed, trying to find solace in this distorted world. She let him. 

"All that blood was never once beautiful. It was always just red." She ran her hand on his back, biting back the words of how hurt it was for her. How hurt it was for him to remember this, how hurt it was for him to experience this over and over again. How hurt it was, as his hand were going to left bruises on her shoulder. 

"I miss North, I want him back…" A little wish, a speckle of hope, a desperate request for a country that has always experienced loss and separation. His people, he remembered, has always suffered, the fact that when that son of that old sweet woman crossed that forsaken bridge that is the only thing that held the old broken country together has to never see his mother ever again because of this fuck up world teared him up. The country was happy, so happy, but so in pain when seeing his people still have to look at his history and think to themselves, 'If only it never happened'. He had gave up trying to convince his brother, he had gave up trying to help his brother, but he never had gave up trying to help his brother's people. Because no matter what seperate his people and his brother's people, he will always fight for humanity and hope. 

"Yong Soo?" A voice, her voice, her kindred voice helped him ground himself, he slowly felt a bit lighter, a bit… He didn't know how to describe it, but it filled him with warmth in his heart. 

"You are finally awake." He smiled softly, slowly releasing her shoulders, he awkwardly rubbed it to sooth the pain. 

"Yeah, I'm… When is your girlfriend coming?" She laughed, showing him her ring, making him corrected himself. 

"Oh fiancee, sorry. When is she coming?" Chi, the sweet and caring nation despite everything that had happened to her, stood up, also pulling him up too. 

"In just a second. You'll be surprised to see her." 

"You mean Anh? She maybe my ex but it's not that surprising when you told the whole world that." She laughed, her voice ringing out, filling the beautiful, lonely house with a bit more life. 

"You never change." He chuckled softly, she never changed too. 

"But I hope too." His words, a promise to keep.

"Because it's best to always hope, so I will cheer for you." Her words, a reassurance that he always needed. 

"And you too…. My best friend... Taiwan." Their hope, something that can't be destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 미안해요: a casual way to say sorry in Korea
> 
> Everything in this fic has been research properly and sourced. To read about how Korea was united and created: 
> 
> [Link](https://asiasociety.org/education/korean-history-and-political-geography)
> 
> How Korea was divided: 
> 
> Link
> 
> The Bridge of No Return: 
> 
> Link


	2. Day 3: Taiwan, Hong Kong & Macau//Family//"When the roots are deep, there is no reason to fear the wind."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau visit China for the holiday tradition. Well, at least one is happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Don't be mad because Taiwan is ooc. Personally, I think Taiwan and Hong Kong SHOULD be mad AND hate China when you look at history and the real world

It's one of those days when Zhongli, Leon and Chia-Ling were visiting Yao. They dreaded the thought. They absolutely despise visiting him. He acted like they're kids, treating them like something they absolutely hated. And especially Chia-Ling, every single goddamn time she visits, Yao always ordering her around, saying 'lady this, laday that' and bothered her endlessly. She was absolutely sick of it.

"Chia-Ling?" She looked up, her eyes caught the sight of Leon frowned, she looked over to Zhongli, his face smiling and calmed. And she sighed. 

"You could not visit him, you know." Zhongli said, placing a hand on her shoulder, her head screamed bloody-murders, thinking of every single reason for herself to not follow today's tradition. 

"I could… And I would… I should go." Chia-Ling quickly turned away, Leon followed suit. 

"Me too." 

"Where are you two going? Are you two avoiding today's tradition? Aiya! I didn't raise two ungrateful childs to have them disappear on Qingming day." Chia-Ling was about to remonstrate when Leon beat her to it. 

"It's not even our relative, it's just Qin Shin Huang's fake grave." Yao fumed, hitting Leon on the head and yelled. 

"He is the one that united China and gave birth to a nation which you're a part of now!" Zhongli looked uncomfortably at the two, well that hit differently. 

"Um, I'm not gonna be a part of this." He was about to turn away when Yao grabbed his hand and looked at him murderously. 

"You're not going anywhere. Chia-Ling?! Come here and talk some sense into your brothers." 

"Fuck you, old man! I can't even tolerate your goddamn arse!" And so it began, the holiday traditions of arguing on Qingming day.

* * *

"Hmph! What an arse!" Out of the three, Chia-Ling may have the prettiest face and perfect personality, but she is the most potty-mouth person. 

"God, I hope the man goes away and never bothers us again, I'm sick of him." Leon stretched, yawning tiredly. 

"I don't want to be that extreme but I hope you'll two be nicer next time." The other two looked at him in anger, then it subsided because they knew Zhongli was Yao's favourite. 

"God, Zhongli, you're insufferable." Zhongli sighed, he had always understood their point of view, after all, he was an independent state before he was returned to China. But he doesn't really know how to sympathise with them.

“At least we got each other…” Chia-Ling said and they were reminded of pain, always pain and suffering for them, but out of the three, at least Zhongli has it easy.

“We’re not sharing sobs stories today, it’s gonna take all day.” Leon face-palmed, running his hand down his face and sighed tiredly, then he slapped both his cheek and took a deep breath, face determined.

“Let’s have some fun, how about we take a taxi to Disneyland and have fun there?” Chia-Ling, no, Taiwan smiled, she grabbed Hong Kong's hand and pulled him out of the park where they were having a walk, hailing for a taxi.

“They never change… Hm.” Macau let out a mirthly laugh, then he saw Taiwan hailing him too.

“C’mon, Macau! We’re not leaving you too!” He was a bit surprised, but ran toward them nonetheless. 

"You guys are always a bunch of kids." Taiwan looked at him offended, but in a jokingly way. 

"You too, knuckle-head." She said, finally holding his hand too. 

"When the roots are deep, there is no reason to fear the wind." Macau mumbled, making Hong Kong groaned, Taiwan squeezed his hand.

"Us three? We are a family, we don't ever need China to remind us of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon: Hong Kong  
> Zhongli: Macau  
> Chia-Ling: Taiwan  
> Qingming holiday: The holiday where families goes to their ancestor's grave to clean and swept them. [Link for more](https://www.chinahighlights.com/festivals/qingming-festival.htm)  
> Qin Shin Hoang: [Link](https://www.britannica.com/biography/Qin-Shi-Huang)
> 
> A/n: I just briefly glance over how Taiwan and Hong Kong hates China, I'm not gonna delve in too much because 1) It's gonna takes all day, 2) This story is not aout that and 3) Politics will be one of the thing I will refused to touch in my fics, I will mention them ONLY when I like it.


	3. Day 4: Thailand & Vietnam//Stories, Myths & Legends//"May the bridges I burn light the way."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vietnam wanted to take a day off with Thailand, but something tells him that she is not doing that for 'funsie'.
> 
> Day 4: Thailand & Vietnam//Stories, Myths & Legends//"May the bridges I burn light the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I do not want to touch upon politics but I write about drama a lot so please forgive me for mentioning too many politics in this challenges. Today will be the first day of non-political stuffs. Also I'm Vietnamese so any mistakes I made about the legend or Vietnamese culture is not intentional or poorly research. It's just not translated good enough.

“Hey Atid, do you wanna go somewhere for funsie?” Atid looked at her with a surprised confusion, Anh’s back was turned towards him, making her face unreadable, her tone was not different from everyday life. He didn’t understand, what’s with the rush?

“I do, but don’t you have work?” She turned around, trying to flash a smile? But fail anyways.

“I could take a day off.” He was a bit suspicious, but who is he to point it out?

“What’s the occasion?” Her face twisted.

“It’s nothing! _Do you wanna go or not?_ ” He was a bit surprised, she was harsher than any other days.

“Sorry, but are you going?” He pondered for a moment, what is it that made her so stressed? Was it work? Or Chia-Ling? Nah, it can’t be Chia-Ling.

“I will, what time?”

“When you’re ready.” He opened his phone, checked his schedule and saw it was almost full for the whole week, then he saw that next Sunday was his free day.

“Is next Sunday fine?” She nodded, then casually resumed to work. Leaving him more confused than ever.

‘What a strange woman.’ He thought to himself.

* * *

“Pa Den?” 

“No, Bà Đen.”

“Pa Dén?”

"Bà Đen."

"Ba Đén?" 

“You know what? It’s fine.” There they were, at the place where they spend their ‘funsie’ time.

“This place is very soothing.” Vietnam didn’t say anything, but to look at the mountain with something in her eyes, something says that she doesn’t looks like she enjoy it very much.

“If I remember correctly, there was a girl who died in an ụnjust death here. She came back as a black woman, no offense, for three times. First for a monk to bury her, second to help a lord escape and third for….” He stopped, mind looking for the missing part of the story when Anh filled him in.

“When she appeared to enter the body of a young woman to meet Thượng Quốc công – Lê Văn Duyệt. In Vietnamese belief, people who died an unjust death is very sacred and powerful, so Thượng Quốc công believe her and have someone sculpted a statue of her and build a temple for her to become a goddess.” He nodded, smiling, while Anh smirked at him with a mysterious expression.

“You sure know a lot about Vietnamese myths and legends.” He tilted his head, confused, then realised what she meant.

“I’m your friend, of course I have to know. What else would I want from you?” She shocked her head, then reached out a hand for him to take, he was even more confused.

“No man befriended a woman as long as you without a reason.” Atid laughed nervously, but still took her hand anyways and began climbing.

“Don’t worry too much, Anh. I have no intention other than to be friends with you.” As they started climbing the mountain. He can see her lips twitched to form a smile.

“We’ll see.” She is so cute.

* * *

"We're almost here." He took a deep breath and looked around, taking in the small staircase, it was very unsafe, it looked old and unsteady even though it was made out of rock. Well, Vietnam has always said her country always has used cheap labor to build and/or maintain stuff. God, my building companies suck, she complained many times. 

"You sure it's safe? I'm not very fo-" But it was too late, she had already climbed the stairs. But she looked angry and stressed, not a good mood for her to climb. 

"Vietnam! Wait!" He ran without thinking and held her in his embrace. Her eyes widened, then she tried to escape. 

"Don't, let me carry you." He went and lifted her, carrying her in bridal style. She was in a shock, looking around in panic. 

"There are people looking, Atid! Also, call me Anh, what did I tell you?! And put me down!" He was determined, so he didn't hear her. When they reached the end of their journey, he finally put her down. She ran away to a more secluded place, she looked like she was having a panic attack. 

" Vietnam! Are you okay?!" She stood up, looking at him angrily, then whispered-yelled at him. 

"Atid! What is your problem?! I'm fine, I don't need your help! I climbed it many times and never have I fallen, can't you just trust me?" For some reason, her voice shakes at that last part. He realised she was stressed and tired, not because of the climbing, but because of work. 

"Has something happened, Vie-I mean- Anh?" She breathed, in and out, in and out. Then finally, a big sigh. 

"I'm fine, I'm just… it's just…Someone…They… I… I have to let go." Atid eyes widened. He looked at her with worries. 

"What happened? Anh, did someone say something to you?" She sighed, then played with her hair.

"I just... Have some bad memories of this place." His eyes widened, then he held Anh's hand tightly. 

"What happened?" Anh eyes' was wide and frantic, her hands shaking and voice cracking. 

"I have a strong spiritual connection, back when I first visit here. I have demons? Spirits? Haunt me and I can't sleep because of nightmare it was really scary. I... I hate that I'm scared of this place, I want to get over it." He hugged her tightly. She squeezed him back. He let her stay silent for a long while, then he assured her. 

"You don't have to visit here, you know, just... Let go." He, once again, didn't know what she was thinking or how she looked right now. But he knows that she is more calm than before.

"Remember that we got each other's back, okay?" She didn't smile, but she did joke. 

"I don't think I can help you with anything, you're basically the Sweden of Asia." He laughed. Then completely because of instinct, he kissed her. She didn't respond at first, but he can later feel her smile in the kiss. 

"Thanks….Bro…." He laughed softly but there's a tint of embarrassment in there. Her face didn't look so tired and stressed, but she looked serious. 

"But I still have to do something about this. This is one of my country's heritage. I will do something about my fear and burn that fear away." He nodded, he trusted her ability to turn things around.

"How about we pray to the goddess, yes?" She nodded, then got around from the back of the temple, avoiding eyes from strangers. 

"Is this where to pray?" She nodded, then taking some of the incense, lighting them up and passed it to Atid.

"Thank you," he then started saying his prayer before bowing three times, "I pray for the goddess to only give you happiness."

"Say that to the goddess, not me." She whispered, then slowly bowed three times too. 

"Sorry, but what did you wish for?"

"That's something only I can know." She said in a mysterious but relieved voice. 

"Okay, then I won't ask." She smiled, taking his hand and together, they walked out of there. The way down was fairly dangerous, but they helped each other all the way down. 

* * *

'I pray that may the bridges I burn light the way.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Also personal story, this is important to me because it something I went through in the same place, but someof the details of how it happened has not been mentioned. You can guess what happened that led to it but I'm not telling you. 
> 
> History and legend of mount. Bà Đen:
> 
> [Link](https://www.visa-vietnam.org/ba-den-mountain-and-its-story-nui-ba-den)


	4. Day 5: India//Festivals //“And take care of yourself, and be happy, but don’t forget how big the world is.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pi took on a journey to the holy river to participate in Kartik Purnima, there he meet troubles, a thief and a strange man
> 
> Day 5: India// Festivals //“And take care of yourself, and be happy, but don’t forget how big the world is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover with the Life of Pi book, it's right before Pi goes to the sea and everything happened.

Pi was a child of three religions, Hindu, Mulism and Christian. He had never experience culture shock between the three religions, never had his parents dismiss his religion views (except for a few times that his brother jokingly commented on how he has tooo followed too many of them, but that’s not discrimination.), never had he favour the one compared to the others. But the world has never been that way, he had never been more embarrassed and in shame when three of the respected head of each church, temple and mosque came to his house and expressed their hatred for the other religions, but most importantly, they were angry and ashamed of how ‘You practice that heathen religions.’ He felt like they didn’t understand him. At that moment, he knew, even though tried everything, society, especially his three religions, will never accept him and understand him the way his family does. His father, bless him, even though he never understands his view, had helped him escape the three representatives. But that does come with a price, no longer can he freely express his faiths, at least, not in front of all three. He begrudgingly accepted that, but he learned to forgive the world, the man always has a big heart, just like how infinite his name is.

* * *

Today was a festival, it was Kartik Purnima, the day where the faithful followers of Hinduism pledge to take holy dip before sunrise in Ganges and other holy rivers every day during the month of Kartik. The ritual of holy dip during Kartik month begins on the day of Sharad Purnima and ends on Kartik Purnima. Which is a whole day, very tiresome, especially when he had participated in Ekadashi Fasting, which he had not eaten for some other day, then he had participated in the festival for almost five days. It was nothing serious, but he was very tired, he wanted to rest, but his faith didn't let him.

“Dear, maybe you should rest for a day? You can take the dip tomorrow?” His mother comforted her child, him specifically. He sighed, he knew his mother meant well, but she doesn’t understand him and his duties.

“It’s fine, mother. I’ll be back soon, it’s just a dip.” His mother was worried, but didn’t stop him anymore.

He wore his shoes, walking through the zoo which was also his home, he can see the monkeys, the birds, he remembered every morning where he had to ran as fast as he could to avoid the bird feces dropped on his head, the zoo was big, too big, it always takes up a whole giant area to get through. He loved it though, the zoo of course, he loved the plants, the animals, the wildlife, if that’s even called wildlife. He has a mind set for the animals in the zoo, it’s not that he doesn’t want them to run out in the wild, but they already had a good life here. How could they live outside where there’s disease and the constant fear of hunger, also the weather which was harsh and unforgiving, the fact that there’s no one to protect them from the dangers of hunters, prizes hunters and illegal poachers. It was better off that they live in a zoo, where they are protected and living like a king. His thoughts came to a stop as he reached the road outside, it’s gonna take him a while before he reaches the holy rivers. He didn’t complain though, it was just part of life, but he does sometimes wish that it was closer.

* * *

‘Ugh, I’m so tired.’ He thought to himself as he reached the holy river. He left home in the morning, but it was now noon, which is not bad because the river was pretty far. He looked around, people were taking off their clothes, women were in another place so it’s only men here. He was just a teenage boy, so he had his insecurity. He once again found his usual secluded place and began taking off his clothes, but hid it somewhere else -but it was his usual hiding spot- because he was afraid of thieves. After a while of running half naked, he found his usual place to hide it. Folding them nicely, he let out a relieved sigh, then taking a dip in the river finally.

The water was cold, not to mention that there were people, including the dirty river, the cold wind and the raging noon sun. He was tired, he was miserable, he was suffering, then he quickly get his head dipped, breathing heavily in shaken coldness. He never understood how people can just play in the river and be so casual about it, he can understand pools but rivers? No way.

He reached the shores, hands hugging and running up and down his arms as they tried to warm him up. Of course, they were ineffective because all of his body was wet. He ran quickly to his hiding place, he smiled when he saw his clothes, but his smile dropped when he took a look in the hole and saw everything BUT his shoes.

“No, no, no!” He frantically looked around, pinpointing everyone and looking into the bodies and clothes, searching for his shoes. His father is gonna kill him, that shoes were expensive!

“Excuses me, sir. Have you seen my shoe? It was blue and has beautiful patterns on it, size-”

“Fuck off, boy!” Well that went well enough. He tried another man.

“Have you seen my shoe? It was blue-”

“No, son. Your shoes are long gone.” That really wasn’t helping but thanks, pessimistic old man.

“Hey, kid! Have you seen my-That’s my shoes, you bastard!” Just as the third person he asked, it was a small, quick and sneaky kid who got his shoes. He ran after him, bumping into everyone and almost reached the kid. But as always, he was a awkward teenage boy, and the small boy was a small snake, able to sneak through every holes and everyone.

“Stop! Someone stop him!” Of course, this was society,  ~~ (he lived in a society) ~~ , no one’s gonna help him.

“Stoppppp-AHHHHHHHHHHH!” He fell, miraculously.

“Ahahahaha! Got your shoes! Got your shoes! Got-UPMF!” His saviour! He wanted to scream, but he stopped himself because this was public.

“Hello Hiten, what do you have here?” The man, he was handsome, and royal-like, his eyes shone beautifully and full of life, his hair was neatly and professionally cut, his bang was divided to show. He wore a puce shirt with a Nehru collar (and a flower pinned to it), and matching churidar trousers. Pi was absolutely mesmerised by his saviour prince-like aura. But he realised the thief still have his shoes, so he stomped towards the man and the kid.

“Please, mister Ishaan, I need these shoes. My family hasn’t eaten for days!” Pi’s heart clenched, His family was starving, but he can’t… His father had spend so long trying to buy that shoes for him.

“Are these shoes your, my friend?” He nodded after hesitating for a few moments, he thought to himself, why?

“Please, mister Ishaan!” The man smiled softly, then shook his head, the boy looked like he was gonna cried, but the man Ishaan patted his head, assuring the boy.

“He can have my shoes.” Pi’s kindness gave in, it cannot stand looking at a boy crying. The boy smiled brightly, then bowed to him while thanking him.

“Thank you! Thank you, mister! May the gods bless your heart.” He ran away, Pi let out a wide smile.

“He’s lying you know.” Pi’s heart dropped.

“Ohmygod, thief! Give me back-” The man sighed, then pat Pi’s shoulder.

“You already gave him, and it’s too late to run after him. That boy is a snake.” Pi’s head ran a million miles per second he stood there, what is he gonna do?! His dad gonna-

“I’ll buy you a new one, follow me.” His face frozen in what can described as, Ultra Shock, he stared at the man with a gape mouth.

“But… I don’t even know you.” The man smiled mysteriously.

“I know everyone, know how much those shoes?”

“...”

“C’mon, don’t be shy.”

“Almost 6000?”

* * *

“And done. How does that feel?” Pi was speechless, the shoes looked even better than the old ones, it is so much more comfortable and looked handmade. He can’t believe that someone just straight up bought a pair of expensive shoes for a random stranger.

“...”

“You don’t have to say thank you, I know you’re in shock.” Pi’s mouth can’t close, he couldn’t close. How could he? This man just straight up bought him a pair of 7500 rupees shoes!

“How… how rich are you?” The man just chuckled, Pi stood up, thinking of ways to repay his debt.

“That’s something only I know.” The man was quite a charmer, even though what he did was sketchy. But for some reason, Pi’s gut said to trust him.

“T-thank you, mister Ishaan.I am forever in your debt.” The man just smiled and urged Pi to stop and instead, to walk with him.

“What’s your name, friend?”

“ Piscine Molitor Matel, but my friends, families and I call me Pi.” The man raised an eyebrow.

“You?”

“Well, it’s a long story.” 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me, I know.” Pi was surprised, this man knew? Did he ever meet him and not remembered? Is he father’s business partner? He thought to himself, best not to question too much.

“Well, thank you anyway, mister Ishaah. Without you, my father would be furious.” Ishaan continued to walk, leaving Pi to ask more questions to fill in the blank.

“How did you know that kid? Hiten was it?”

“The kid was my friend’s son, he stole at a young age because nobody had told him stealing was bad, I tried to teach him but… he’s a stubborn boy. He can be a great actor though.” Pi can feel his embarrassment beginning to overtake him. But Ishaan assured him.

“Many had fallen for his act, you’re not the first one though, some are even more willingly, especially women.”

“Also, there’s a locker in the temple near there, remember to lock your stuffs there the next time.” Pi’s heart is not dead, unable to take this, he switched the subject.

“Is Hiten a Hindus?” He shook his head, Pi sighed.

“I saw him at other religious festivals and holidays, as far as I know, he is not religious in anyways.”

“But are you, Pi?” Pi pondered for a moment, wondering if he could tell him, will he judge?

“I’m asking all three of your religions, Pi.” Pi’s eyes widened again, how could this man know?

“Um, yes! Yes, I am.” He smiled at Pi in satisfaction, then finally revealed a bit more of himself.

“It’s very nice to find someone like me too.” At this moment, Pi knew that this man was not a normal person, but Ishaan's smile was like the sun. It assured him that this man was not someone that would harm him. But for some reasons, his heart tells him that Ishaan will be his guardian.

“You… are very strange.”

“I know.”

“But I trust you.”

“Trust your guts, Pi. It will help you in the long run.” The silence fell over them, the rest of the walk was silent and Pi’s mind was full of thoughts. Something tells him that this will be the last time he’ll ever see this man.

* * *

“Do you love animals, Pi?”

“Huh? Yes, my family owns a zoo.” Ishaan's face was unreadable, it was like he was deep in thoughts.

“What are your thoughts on them?” Pi smiled, his eyes shone brightly.

“They’re amazing, they’re one of the beautiful things that God had created to live with us. We have a duty to protect them and watch over them like they watch over us. I know they are just like us, they have feelings, they are smart, they know how to say goodbye. If they learn, they can be just like humans.”

“It’s nice that you think that.” Pi felt a sense of sadness looming over him, a seriousness under the words, but he can’t pinpoint why Ishaan is like that.

“You’re a smart and kindred soul, Pi.” Pi’s blinked.

“You have religions to support you, you have faith for the damned. You may be innocent, but you’re not naive. You were shunned by your religious peers but never had you lose faith. You trust in the beliefs that you follow because you know they are the way to be a great man.”

“Don’t lose faith because the world is evil to you. This world is big and cruel, but that’s not a reason to be cruel to them. Trust in god and in yourself. Be kind and be humble, because it’s easier to be kind than to be hateful.”

“And take care of yourself, be happy, but don’t forget how big the world is.” Pi blinked again, the man was gone. His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings and looked down his feet, the blue, handmade, golden trimmed pattern was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many headcanon for countries, first is that they participate in many religions, almost all the religions in their respective countries. Second is that they also know everyone of their citizen. Third is that they can predict some part of their people's future and gives advice to them in an almost ethereal and gruadian angel-esque way, only to those that needed it or a big event is about to happen to that person life.
> 
> Kartik Purnima:
> 
> [Link](https://www.ganeshaspeaks.com/festival-calendars/information/kartik-poornima-dev-diwali-significance/)


End file.
